


Resident evil: the beginning of lust

by Crimson22



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Scat, Sex Toys, Zombie sex, giant dick, panty messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson22/pseuds/Crimson22
Summary: this is an erotic parody based off of the game Resident evil 0. i decided to start with this game and then work my way through the rest of the series.
Relationships: Billy Coen/Original Character(s), Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. the beginning

it was a dark night, but aren't they all? that was what Rebecca thought to herself as she stood up. she was a rookie member in S.T.A.R.S, the police task force of raccoon city. she was a part of bravo team and was the only one on the team with medical training. the bravo team had just been called out to the arklay mountains to find an escaped prisoner by the name of Billy Coen.

the bravo team had just flown into the forest as witnesses reported seeing him run into the woods hours earlier. Rebecca was especially grumpy because she was in the middle of having the first sex with her girlfriend in a month. just as they were about to go at it the phone rang and told Rebecca to get over to the police station. she didn't even have enough time to change out of her love juice covered panties before getting into the helicopter! so here she was, on a helicopter flying into the woods to catch a dangerous criminal, surrounded by co-workers, instead of having kinky as hell sex with her girlfriend. 

"hey Rebecca do you smell that?" asked Edward Dewey. he was the helicopter pilot and a member of Bravo team. he was a rather nice guy that seemed to like flirting with any girl that came his way. he had a rather muscular body and blond hair. 

"i can't really smell anything, no." Rebecca responded. 

"okay it's probably just my imagination. anyway everyone we're landing in this small clearing so everyone remember where we parked okay?" everyone in Bravo team said some variation on okay and prepared themselves. this was all but one guy. Rebecca felt really guilty because she had no genuine idea what his name was. to be fair, no one else in Bravo team knew his name either. she just decided to think of him as Randell Jenkins, secret spy posing as a member of Bravo team. 

"so why are we landin' here pardner?" said Randell in a southern voice. 

"we are landing here because our witness told us he was heading up in the direction of the old train tracks. this clearing is the closest landing area to the tracks so this will be the first area we search." Edward responded. 

when they landed everyone prepared their weapons. of the 6 people in bravo team there were 3 groups of 2. Rebecca unfortunately, was put in a team with Randell. Bravo team split up and they all went in separate directions. while Rebecca searched she discovered that Randell's real name was Noah Matthews, a 25 year old Texan with an eye for home repair shows. he told Rebecca that his goal in life was to defeat some sort of organised crime and get put in the newspaper, a goal he hoped to accomplish in Bravo team. Rebecca thought he was kind of handsome in a way, he was a little on the skinny side but his face wasn't half bad. he was a blond with wavy hair. 

after about an hour of searching around the area, Rebecca found herself in quite a shitty situation. unfortunately Rebecca hadn't had the chance to poop today so of course the moment she was hunting a criminal, she was probably going to do it in underwear that had a splash of brown and her own juices soaking it. just when she was going to shit in a bush, she saw something. it was a train on the old tracks. it wasn't some old, rust covered train either, it was actually a new train. Rebecca could even see lights on inside the train. 

"hey does anyone copy? me and Matthews are at the train tracks and there is currently a train here. it has completely stopped and i can't see any movement from the outside. hello... does anyone copy?" Rebecca took a short break to see if anyone would respond. After about 30 seconds the talkie crackled to life. 

"what do you mean you found a train?" Edwards voice asked. 

"there is just some random train here. should we check it out in case the fugitive was here?"Rebecca responded. 

"okay but me and my partner are heading towards the tracks right now, okay?" Edward said. 

"got it. see you soon Ed."Rebecca turned to Matthews. 

"one of us should go around the side of the train while the other goes through the train. i'll go in the train to look for passengers." Rebecca said. 

Matthews agreed and they went there separate ways. Rebecca was relieved that she was the one to go into the train, if she didn't her ass would burst and it would get weird. little did Rebecca know, she just began a nightmare of sex that could turn her into a sex crazed slut.


	2. a shitty train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca goes onto the mysterious train and gets more than she bargained for.

Rebecca entered the train. her thought process was to ask the passengers if they were all alright, then run to the toilet to unclog her pipes. that was her thought process anyways but unfortunately for Rebecca, her plan wasn't going to run so smoothly.

Rebecca stepped onto the train. with all of those lights on she at least expected a few people to be in here, but when she got into the first passenger car she saw no one. there were a few bags here and there but there were no passengers at all. she smelt something in the air, a strange smell that she couldn't identify but it seemed to be coming from the car in front of her. the smell itself was like the smell of rot.

she could feel the shit just barely staying inside her. she knew she had to find a bathroom and quick, so she rushed into the next car. she saw a man sitting on a seat pointed in the opposite direction from her. she walked over to the man and touched his back.

"hello sir? are you okay? what's this train here for sir?"Rebecca's questions went unanswered.

she walked around so she could see the man and saw something strange. the man was bald and had 2 green eyes, his skin looking a ghostly white. his eyes were staring straight ahead but unseeing, almost like he was asleep with his eyes open. Rebecca thought this was the case but suddenly the mans eyes snapped to her and pushed her to the ground. Rebecca screamed as she went down, not because she was startled, but because she couldn't hold it in anymore. the shit was already unloading into Rebecca's underwear before she hit the ground.

she hit the ground and all of the shit smeared her ass and bottom back. she could feel it all over her and it was even going through to the front of her body. she was face down when she heard the footsteps. these weren't just the sounds of the one man however, these were the sounds of multiple people. Rebecca had to guess that it was at least 3 people. she looked around and saw the bald man who pushed her alongside 2 people. one was a Ticketmaster and the other a man in a vest. they both were just as ghostly white as the bald mans. before she could get up and run the bald man fell onto her.

she felt his hand around her back and felt him tear the hook of her bra. her B-cup breasts were pressed against the mans chest. it was at this moment she was pulled up to her feet by all three of the men. she felt something hard and rod like poke her back. she tried to look behind her and she saw it. the bald mans moderately sized penis was so erect it had torn through his pants somehow. the bald man thrust his cock straight into Rebecca's ass. some of the shit somehow still inside her stuck to the mans dick as he thrust in and out.

the Ticketmaster also whipped out a cock, just that this one was almost twice the size of the bald mans, and entered her vagina, going to places that nothing had been before. she gasped and moaned at the same time, she knew that she was about to cum. then just as she felt herself slipping, her gun fell out of her pocket and fired, sending a bullet straight through baldies neck. when baldy fell everyone fell with him. when she hit the floor both of the dicks got even further into her, resulting in what was both an orgasm, a piss and what was left to poop coming out.

Rebecca took the fall and used it to her advantage. the gun had landed only a few centimetres away from her, so she grabbed it and put a bullet into the two men who had entered her. she forced the one on top of her off and stood up, releasing the dick from her ass and freeing her.

"thank god i left the safety off." she managed to squeeze out.

just then the third man ,who everyone from Rebecca to the first 2 guys to the narrator forgot about, pushed Rebecca to the ground. she pointed her gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. the man fell onto Rebecca and she looked for something around her to strike the man with. she looked to her side and saw a knife at the luggage under a seat. she reached for it and only just managed to grab it. she then stuck that knife into the mans head and he went limp.

while Rebecca had the man on top of her, she realised something, the awful smell was coming from these men, and from their ghostly white faces it appeared that they had all been dead long before Rebecca killed them. she stood up and looked at the other men. the bald mans arm appeared to of had skin rotted off in some-places. her pants were covered in every substance that came out of them and had a dick sized hole in the back, but they were all she had. her bra was completely destroyed so she couldn't use those. her panties were completely drenched in her shit and had another hole in them but as bad as it was, they were still the only pair she had. when she walked she felt all the shit in her panties move around and stick to every part of her.

she picked up her empty gun and the knife and got to the next room. in this room were 2 compartments but at the end of the hall was a locked door and a door needing a key-card. she noticed a body of the conductor on the ground, holding a pair of keys. she picked them up. they had a tag saying 'train keys'.

"oh cause there aren't a lot of locked doors on the plane." she said.

"i know what you mean." a voice said behind her. she turned around and saw him. it was the man they were looking for, Billy Coen.


	3. it gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca meets Billy on the train.

"hey there doll face." Billy's voice was smooth and it was almost like every word he said was something that charmed you.

"Billy Coen? are you responsible for this?"Rebecca's response sounded a little higher than usual and her cheeks were red. it was mostly because she was in front of someone in such a sorry state, but the other reason was she didn't realise Billy was so... 'physically attractive'.

"no offence but you kind of smell like a toilet. i also see by that badge on your belt that you're a cop so, i guess i'm going to leave now." he started to walk away.

"wait! i'm a cop and you're coming with me! i can shoot you in the leg you know."Rebecca honestly wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay because he was a cop or that she wanted to see more of his face.

"you shoot me in the leg then you're going to have to drag me outta here." After saying that, Billy walked away.

Rebecca started to follow him but a man flew in from the window and onto the ground. Rebecca took a closer look and recognised the face of Edward Dewey, the only difference being that he was covered in a white liquid and he had no clothing to speak of below his waste. Rebecca shouted his name and knelt down to him. 

"Re...bbec...a." he mumbled. Rebecca looked at his head and realised that when he was thrown through the window he hit his head and was now most likely going to die.

"you have to... get out of here..."He said before closing his eyes and dying. Rebecca pulled out her radio and tried to call someone but no one responded. she was on her own now. 

That's when they came through the window. 2 Doberman jumped through the window after Dewey. Rebecca saw something between their legs, they looked like big, plump sausages but then Rebecca realised what they really were: penises. one of the dogs jumped onto her and she shoved her knife into it's head. the other dog however, went straight to her mouth and forced it's dick inside. it went right down her throat and it kept going in and out.

Rebecca tried to point the knife towards the dog but she was losing air. the dog suddenly exploded into her mouth and she felt the cum pour down her throat. with this she took the opportunity of the dog stopping for a second to shove the knife into it. the Doberman fell off her. she suddenly realised that she had swallowed the dogs thick, creamy cum and almost puked it out. she slowly stood up.

she decided to look in the 2 compartments. in one she found a green herb and the other for some reason, there was 10 handgun bullets in a box. honestly though, weirder shit had happened today. she walked back into the room where the three men had their way with her and there stood another three people. no, not people, Rebecca thought, these are zombies except they don't want to eat my brains, they just want to fuck it senseless! without a breath she used 3 bullets on 3 zombies.

she walked into the next car and saw that the back car was a food car. she tried to open it but it was locked. she put the train key into it and it fit. she unlocked the door and walked on through. on this car were stairs and a door leading to the cooking area. Rebecca was about to look at the cooking area when she heard the door behind her open. she looked around and saw Billy.

"yo. i see that you're trying to get off of the train as well."Billy said.

"no i was just going for a quick snack, yes i'm trying to get off this bloody train! what of it, Mr criminal mastermind?"

"watch your mouth Miss. i am merely implying that we work together to escape all the ghouls in this place. Surely with the state of your clothes you've noticed at least something strange on this train. so what do you say miss?"

"firstly, the names Rebecca, Rebecca chambers. secondly, i don't need you to get off of here and finally, you are under arrest you know. just... stay here okay?"with that, Rebecca walked off.

she decided to go upstairs. the moment she did she smelt something, the smell of smoke. she walked into the room and saw that some idiot had left lit candles with nothing to keep them up! that wasn't the main thing she was looking at however, she was paying more attention to the 40ish looking man sitting at the back of the room. Rebecca walked towards the man and poked his shoulder with her gun. that's when his head fell off.

the head fell to the ground and started changing, it was turning into something! the same with the body and it seemed to be turning into small, leech-like entity's that all started clumping together. it suddenly all combined to make a green version of the man. 

Rebecca jumped back and started pumping bullets into it. the bullets seemed to have no effect however, and the being suddenly elongated it's arms to the point that it could grab Rebecca from across the room! it pulled Rebecca close to it and she felt and burning sensation. she felt the leech things entering both her holes!

they were invading her body, inflicting feelings of both pain and pleasure. she felt the creatures trying to enter her mouth but that's when she heard the gunshot. the creatures started pulling out as each bullet forced it back. Rebecca fell to the ground and watched Billy shoot the thing continuously, forcing it back with each shot until it fell into the flames. it shrieked and fell to the ground.

there were still leeches inside of Rebecca, however they were all starting to pop out and with each one she felt like cumming. finally she couldn't take it and just as the last leech left her body she came.

"well, well, well, i guess you might be reconsidering my offer Rebecca?"Coen smiled and of course his teeth were perfect, Rebecca thought.

"i guess i got no choice, but try any funny business and i will shoot you."

"believe me, i'm gonna leave the funny business to you and the monsters out there."

"oh, very funny."

"here take this."Billy handed her some ammo for her gun.

"thanks. now lets get outta here."

just as Rebecca said that the train started to move.

"of course." they said in unison. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca takes a nasty fall and Billy has to take up the slack.

"who in the hell turned on the bloody train?" Rebecca said.

"i don't know but i think that whatever we're going to do we should do it now."Billy said. 

Rebecca looked around the car's second floor and saw a locked door, the corpse of what they just burnt to death, and something glinting at the window. Rebecca walked over to the window and realised that it was a ladder leading to the top of the train.

"I'll try to go up on top of the train to try and get to the front of the train. You stay here Billy."Rebecca said.

"okay we'll communicate with the talkies, got it?"Billy pulled out a police brand talkie.

"wait, how did you get that?"

"does it really matter? just get up there."

"jerk."

Rebecca climbed out the window and onto the ladder. rain was practically pummelling her. on normal circumstances that would be a bad thing but thankfully it seemed to be washing a large amount of the shit, cum, piss and slime off of her. she got to the top of the train and started edging her way forward. she did this for around 30 seconds until she came upon a hole in the trains roof. there was also a single slug right in front of her. it dived at her and somehow Rebecca fell down the hole. she took out a table and a few things fell over, making an extremely loud noise.

about 30 seconds before this happened, Billy Coen was just kind of standing there. gotta admit, that chick is hot, he thought to himself. suddenly a loud bang came from behind the locked door. it was so long that it made Billy jump and curse. 

suddenly the talkie crackled to life.

"hey Billy? i just took a bit of a spill. i think i'm in that locked room. i think i'm gonna need some help."Rebecca said.

"got it. i'll go and check around the train for anything that could help, okay?"

"okay."

as Billy started to walk down the stairs he heard Rebecca start to talk again. 

"Hey Billy. i found some train keys here and also one of those dumbwaiter thingies. i'm going to send down these keys because they might open something up for you."

"great. I'll check around the locked doors on the train."Billy walked downstairs and through the door leading to the kitchen area. just as Rebecca said there was, there was a dumbwaiter, presumably underneath the matching one on Rebecca's side. inside the thing were the keys that Rebecca was on about. He grabbed the keys and left the train car into the very car that Rebecca had entered the train on.

in this car were two zombies, both male and in suits. Billy sent bullets into both of their heads and then they both got an eternal rest. the next car was the same thing except add an extra zombie to the equation. the car after that however, had a locked door next to the front trains door. the key slid right in and Billy opened the door.

the room seemed to be the conductors office. the light bulb seemed to of gone out, casting the place in shadows. a switch on the room was reflected by the moonlight. when Billy flipped it he saw a ladder lower from the ceiling.

"seems like my only option."Billy said. He climbed the ladder to the second floor of the car.

It seems this is where the bar was. around him were seats and tables. at the end of the car was a door. when Billy started to walk towards the door, a large screech came from above.

"sweet Jesus on a bicycle, what the hell was that?!" Billy said. Billy practically shot at the door and jumped through it. whatever that was, Billy wasn't interested.

in this room it just seemed to lead to a single room. at the end of the car was a wall of the slugs that created the man from before. Billy looked around and saw something on a trolley next to him. it was an ice pick. that just might help get Rebecca out of her predicament. careful not to disturb all the slugs, Billy walked into the room. a smile came across Billy's face. lying on the floor was a hunting gun. with this i could blow away any zombie that crosses my path, Billy thought.

Billy grabbed the gun and started to walk back to the bar. he figured that Rebecca deserved some alcohol after what she's been through. when he walked into the bar room he saw the chandelier get thrown to the floor. something tore through the roof. it took Billy a few seconds to realise that it was a giant claw that was peeling back the ceiling. when the ceiling was torn back enough, a giant creature fell into the train car.

it resembled a scorpion but it was the size of a car. also inside it's mouth appeared to be nothing but a long black tongue. without a moments notice it was in Billy's face.

"holy fuck!" he screamed as anyone would if a giant scorpion rushed them.

the scorpion pinned him against the wall yet Billy wasn't injured, he was just a little dazed. something started shooting out of the things mouth, splattering Billy's entire body. the long, black tongue slithered out of it's mouth.

Aw shit, it's gonna eat me, Billy thought. he looked around for wherever the hunting gun had landed when the thing rammed him. he saw it just a few centimetres from his foot. the handgun however, was pinned behind him tucked into his waistband. now that he knew he was screwed, he paid more attention to what that damn things tongue was doing.

just like everything else here, this thing wants to rape someone. Billy figured this out from the long, black tongue sliding down his pants and wrapping around his dick. he felt the tongue plug his tip so that no matter how hard he could try, no liquid cum or piss was coming out. then the tongue started jerking his dick faster than anything else could ever do. it was almost moving faster than his eyes could see. after a few seconds of this Billy could already feel the need for ejaculation coming nearer. the only thing stopping him was that damn tongue on his tip.

finally the torturous thing released it's tongue, making Billy's dick practically exploding into the things mouth. Billy thought it was over but then he felt the tongue go further into his pants. it forced it's way into his ass and he realised what it was going to do. it was planning to make him erect and jerk him off again, then repeat that again and again until it dried him up!

he scrambled around his pockets, looking for anything that could save him. he pulled out the ice pick. he held it up and shoved it straight into the things eye, making blood splatter him. the creature pulled back, tongue and all, while Billy dived for the hunting gun. he grabbed it and shot straight into the things mouth, destroying it's entire inner skull.

luckily, his clothing wasn't in nearly as much of a sorry state as Rebecca's were. Billy's pants were just slimy from the tongue. meanwhile, while all this was happening, Rebecca was having trouble of her own.

But first we must go back to when Rebecca first fell into her current prison.

"aw shit that hurt." Rebecca moaned on the floor. luckily it seemed she scraped out of that with a minor bruise, instead of a broken arm. slowly, Rebecca grabbed her talkie.

"hey Billy? i just took a bit of a spill. i think i'm in that locked room. i think i'm gonna need some help."Rebecca said.

Billy responded rather quickly. "got it. i'll go and check around the train for anything that could help, okay?"

Rebecca told him okay and started to look around the room. glinting in the corner of a room was a key. Rebecca picked it up and tried it for the locked door but it didn't fit.

"damn it." she kept looking around and saw a dumbwaiter behind her. she decided to send the key through to Billy so he could make use of it. she pulled out her talkie.

"Hey Billy. i found some train keys here and also one of those dumbwaiter thingies. i'm going to send down these keys because they might open something up for you."

Billy told her that was great and she sent the keys down. then Rebecca took a seat on the cold floor and thought about how much of a mess her clothes were. she saw a bag in the darkness of the door. she reached for the bag and opened it. inside were a pair of pink panties that seemed to be 2 sizes too small for her, a pair of jean shorts with the same problem, also a white shirt that had the opposite problem and was a size too big for her. because it was all she had to wear without looking like she was a slut, she bent over to pick up the clothes when she saw something shoot out from the dark corner where the bag came from. it was that damn slug that had knocked her down here.

it bounced off the wall behind Rebecca straight into her ass. Rebecca jumped from the shock and landed onto the floor. the slug was entering Rebecca's ass hole, making her   
entire body shake and quiver. it kept going further and further into her, making her moan and moan over and over. but then it stopped. she could still feel it inside her ass, but it had just stopped doing anything. just as Rebecca was thinking about trying to fist it out of her, it started to turn, slowly at first but increasing like a drill.

at this point speech was impossible from the pure ecstasy Rebecca was getting from this little slug but if she could talk she would of said 'oh god yes'. the drilling slug was getting going out the way it came in, Rebecca felt in her ass. because she couldn't hold in her cum anymore it exploded out of her and she started to piss herself. finally the slug fell out of her and Rebecca barely could move. with all of her strength she grabbed a metal water bottle from the ground next to her and tried to scoop the slug inside. the slug escaped her efforts however and dived back into Rebecca's ass and repeated the earlier process but it went even deeper and seemed to vibrate even faster. when the slug had entered her though, she had held the water bottle at the edge of her ass waiting for the little anal freak. after cumming again the slug came out of her ass and shot into the water bottle. she screwed the lid onto it and threw it at the door. she lay on the floor, drenched in sweat, piss and cum for at least 5 minutes.

she finally stood up and put on the clothing from before. as expected, it was a bit of a tight fit but hey, beggars can't be choosers. As Rebecca stood up she looked at the water bottle and the bag. she put it into the bag so that whenever she got out of this she could show this to scientists, she lied to herself.


	5. why Rebecca doesn't like trains

Billy walked over the scorpion things corpse and back to the end of the room. there was something glinting in the corner, it must of fell in when that scorpion tore open the roof. it appeared to be some type of panel opener, so he grabbed it and started to make his way back to Rebecca with the ice pick. he then got through the train and encountered only 2 zombies that took up 2 shots each with his handgun. he pulled out his talkie.

"hey Rebecca i found an ice pick that might be able to help you up there, so i'm sending it up now, 'kay?" Billy said. after about ten seconds Rebecca responded.

"m'kay Billy. i have big news as well. i found some clothes that don't make me look like a complete slut so, that's good. send the ice pick up and we can see if it works." with that Billy did just that. a few seconds after sending it up Rebecca's voice sparked up saying it worked.

when Rebecca opened the door she was greeted by a zombie on fire that already seemed to be on it's way back to the grave. didn't stop Rebecca from putting a bullet in it's head though. she walked downstairs to Billy's position. they Billy pulled out the panel opener and used it on a panel that seemed to connect this car to the next. he opened it up and they both went through.

just when they climbed into the next car Rebecca saw 2 more of the dogs from earlier running at them. one jumped onto Rebecca and the other pushed Billy into the vent, getting Billy stuck unless something helped him out.

the dog that had attacked Rebecca forced it's dick into Rebecca's throat, while the other dog walked over to the vent that Billy had fallen in. it suddenly started shitting down the vent, splattering Billy with it's dirty waste. Billy unfortunately had his mouth open at the time.

Rebecca could tell the dog was close to cumming and when it finally did it shot down her throat filling her stomach with an all too familiar feeling. the feeling like she had to shit. the dog had pulled back when it came and now both the dogs were pulling Rebecca's clothes off with their teeth, leaving her naked. she looked around for her gun or something but it had somehow slid across the room in the initial struggle.

Rebecca felt the shit pour out of her ass with no intention of stopping apparently. it splattered her ass and covered the floor. the dogs began to lick it all up and before she knew it they had bent her over and were licking it off of her cheeks. she felt them stop and when she looked back to see what was happening she saw one of the dogs getting ready to enter her vagina. she was still shitting while this was happening and in the background Rebecca could see the dog continuing to shit down onto Billy.

that's when the dog thrust it's giant cock into her ass. Rebecca had had some big dicks and even bigger strapons in her before, but nothing of this size had ever breached her before. it thrust in and out, within seconds making Rebecca feel the need to cum. she couldn't take it and splattered the dog's dick in her cum. the dog however, kept thrusting in and out, in and out until after a few minutes of the thrusting it finally came inside her, filling her womb with it's cum. it pulled out and Rebecca felt something strange. the cum inside her seemed to be pouring straight out of her until it finally came out in a torrent of piss and cum, shooting like a fountain out of her.

she tried to use this as a chance to crawl to the gun but the dogs stopped her. one of them bent over so that it's ass was right over her open mouth while the other dog penetrated her ass. meanwhile, the dog at the front shit down her throat. it kept pouring into her like her own shit poured out moments earlier. if she didn't swallow it she would choke so she swallowed it. she had gotten closer to the gun on her escape attempt however, so after cumming twice from the dog in her ass while the other one shit on Billy she extended her hand and was just barely able to grasp the gun. she dragged it to her body just as the dog came in her ass, making a similar reaction to what happened with her vagina except you replace piss and cum, with shit and cum. she pulled the gun into her hand and pointed it straight at the dog currently penetrating her. she fired a shot off straight into it's head and it exploded back.

the other dog snapped it's head back towards her and jumped at her. the way it landed was so that its dick in all of the dogs glory forced itself inside her, making her cum immediately. that didn't stop her however, from firing the gun into the dogs head. the dogs dick however, was still lodged deep in her womb and now that the dog had died, it was releasing all the piss and cum it had stored up in its dick. Rebecca grabbed the dogs body and pulled it out of her, not before cumming again though, until it was finally out.

After waiting on the floor for about five minutes, Rebecca stood up, got dressed in her tight clothes and walked over to Billy. his mouth seemed to be covered with the dogs diarrhoea. he reached out his hand and Rebecca used all her strength to pull Billy out of the vent. Billy put his head out one of the windows and tried to wash his face. when he pulled his head back inside it was somewhat clean. his throat and stomach were still filled with the dogs shit.

"we will never discuss this."Billy said.

"no we were just going to tell everyone about every time we get raped by some damn type of zombie. you didn't even get the worst of that. i think that these things have something in their cum though that gives you diarrhoea because believe me, that is very messy."

"well, the only option now is to get ourselves off of this damn train."Rebecca agreed and they continued on, finding a bottle of alcohol on the floor. next to it was some fuel in a canister. he put the 2 together and made a Molotov cock-tail. in a cage on the floor was a gold circle. Billy pocketed it saying it might be handy. they walked through the door to the end of the train.

now that they were outside, the rain took this as a chance to change from slight storm to 'raining cats and dogs'. there was a lever at the end of the train and Rebecca pulled it. it unlocked a hook-shot next to Billy and he picked it up. with nothing else to find here they decided to walk back. instead of going through the vent however, they unlocked the door to the car and walked through.

After rooting around the train, dispatching zombies left and right for a few minutes, they found a locked briefcase inside of the conductors office. the gold ring fit right into an opening on it but there still seemed to be another ring to find before they could open it. a few minutes later they found an open hatch leading to the top of the train that they could use the hook-shot on. Rebecca was the only one who would be able to climb the rope without it snapping so she went up. the train top was slippery and before Rebecca knew it she fell into another hole. this hole however, made her fall straight in front of a zombie.

the zombie grabbed her by the side of her head and began to skull-fuck her. after 2 minutes of this the zombie exploded down her throat, so she shot it in the head before it could continue. looking down Rebecca realised that her pussy was drenched and despite the situation she was horny as hell. for a second she considered using the zombies dick, but then decided that was a bit gross. she pulled down her clothes and started putting her fingers in and outside of her at a fast pace, but it wasn't enough. she looked around and saw a large, wooden cane on the floor. she propped it up with her hands and started to lower herself onto it. before it got even half-way inside her she came, which seemed to bring her back to her senses. she saw something glinting in the corner and when she grabbed it she realised it was the ring from before but silver. it must be the thing to open that box, she thought.

Unbeknown to Rebecca or Billy, the slug wall that Billy had seen earlier began to melt, making the slugs scatter across the floor. when Rebecca walked out of the compartment, she saw that the floor were covered with the slugs but they didn't seem to be moving, almost like they were sleeping. Rebecca saw the stairs leading to the first floor at the end of the car and she walked down them. she reunited with Billy and asked for the briefcase. he gave it to her and she put the silver ring onto the briefcase, unlocking it. inside the briefcase was a key card. it was most likely the key card for the front of the train.

"i think this is our key to getting out of here. or maybe, our key card to getting out of here." Billy said.

"you sure a zombie didn't already eat your brain Billy?"

"oh shut up." with that they started to walk towards the front of the train. Rebecca used the key card on the door and it opened. they stepped through the door.

meanwhile, a group of ex-military men were working on the train to figure out how the virus was leaked. one man was talking to his superiors on his communicator. his name was Steven Lance. the other man working with him was in the front of the train while he was standing just outside the door.

"listen boss, I've seen how these viruses of yours work, but i have no idea in this entire globe on how this train could of been infected. the only thing of interest here is a strange slug infestation." Lance said.

"we understand that but there must be someway both this train and the Spencer mansion have been infected. Either way though, you should blow the train to smithereens." the voice that said this was a man Lance had never met, but he had known of his existence as a superior.

"got it boss. me and this dull robot you sent me with will send this place into hell. i'll report back when it's done boss." with that he pulled out his explosive charges and started planting them on the train. he set the time so that they would blow in ten minutes. he saw something glittering on the wall of the train for a second and he turned for a better look and saw the slugs. not just one or two however, but hundreds of thousands of the things, sliding across the wall towards him.

he pulled out his machine gun and started firing but it wasn't enough. there were just too many of the things and they all started jumping at him. he felt his clothing start to melt from their acid like bodies, but then they started entering him. his ass and his mouth were filled with the things, yet even more were still pouring in. after 30 seconds all of them were inside him. that's when they started vibrating. it made him cum immediately and then they all started shooting out of him and before he knew it, he was laughing. he was feeling so much pleasure from these slugs and all he wanted to do was give more people pleasure. this is how people were affected by the virus, they were made into a slut with a broken mind who wants to fuck anything alive. when this happens, their heart just stops beating but they still roam, mindless and they can even mutate their bodies when possible.

the thing that was Lance turned around to see his partner getting the same fate as he just did. after they finished, the slugs crawled underneath the train. this all happened while Rebecca was peeking around the corner. they walked past the bodies of the two men that were now on the floor. they walked into the control room. the way the train could be stopped was if one person turned the breaks on this side while the other turned off the break on the other side. Rebecca said she was going to the back of the train and she grabbed a black magnetic key card off of the controls. with around ten minutes left, she had to hurry.

she ran back out, shooting the two new zombies on the floor and ran into the next room where the zombie of Edward Dewey stood. he grabbed Rebecca by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. Dewey had always had an almost amazing strength which seemed to of been amplified by the virus. he pulled down his pants and Rebecca saw a giant cock. it's twelve, no thirteen inches, Rebecca thought. Dewey ripped her clothes off, leaving her in rags and he forced his dick down Rebecca's throat. Rebecca couldn't see anything other than Dewey's cock. she felt something touching her pussy and realised it was her own hand.

he came down her throat and she felt it fill her stomach. that was also at the same time she came from pleasuring herself. when she came, it seemed to snap her mind back into focus. Dewey had pulled out and Rebecca pulled her knife out of the scraps of clothing on the floor. she shoved the knife into Dewey's leg, making him fall. Rebecca then stabbed him straight in his face.

she stood up, grabbed her things including the bag and continued on. the next car had 4 zombies, 2 of which Rebecca dispatched with her gun yet the other two forced her down and penetrated both holes. at this point, Rebecca had been penetrated so many times she was getting the hang of keeping her knife with her, so she stabbed the zombie on top of her first and then the one behind her.

she stood up and moved on without anymore zombies stopping her. she got to the end of the train and pulled the brake on her end. Billy had done the same and now the train was starting to screech to a halt. she saw in front of her what was most likely the destination of the train. a tunnel. Rebecca remembered something however. the bomb was near Billy. Rebecca started to run towards the front of the train but the bomb merely had 10 seconds left. Billy had also remembered however and grabbed the explosive and thrown it off of the train. the bomb however, did as bombs did and blew up, forcing the cars that Rebecca and Billy were on to shoot forward and flip. Rebecca fell out of the trains open window and landed ahead of where the train had stopped.

"well damn, that was a weird train ride." Rebecca said. the true challenges for Rebecca however, were ahead.


	6. the mansion exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that they're off the train, what tragedies await our duo? Rebecca starts to become affected by the creatures.

Rebecca slowly stood up. somehow she had gotten out of that experience unscathed, yet that didn't stop some internal pain. she saw her bag had spilt a few metres away. she grabbed it and checked the contents. a handgun, well over 50 bullets for it, a knife coated in blood and a water bottle that now contained a large dent in it's metal surface. the slug still seemed to be inside however. Rebecca looked around for Billy and saw him lying unconscious on the ground. Rebecca ran to him but saw a group of zombies that were covered in fire. she picked up Billy's hunting gun and with two shots blew the group of them to pieces.

the noise woke up Billy and Rebecca helped him stand.

"oh for gods sake why won't these bastards stay dead!" Billy said.

"i know right? also something I've noticed is the lack of any female zombies."

"oh what do you want to be represented in their community?"

"no it's just i don't like being the only girl here. why can't there be some cute lesbian zombies huh?"

"you know what forget it i don't care anymore."

the dynamic duo of Rebecca and Billy looked around. there was a doorway leading out of the tunnel and both sides of them had burning train so they probably wouldn't be able to go through there. they walked through the door-way and fell right into what seemed to be some type of sewer room that led somewhere. they waddled through it, the water, shit and whatever else reaching their ankles.

at the end of this sewer room was a metal ladder leading up. Rebecca climbed first and when Billy climbed up a small piece of shit fell out of Rebecca's ass and landed right onto his face. it was cleaned off immediately however, by Rebecca's piss. Rebecca meanwhile, was feeling strange in her stomach and she was imagining, almost fantasising about when those zombie dogs were ravaging her.

"what the fuck are you doing Rebecca!" Billy shouted from below her.

"what do you mean? i'm not doing anything!"

"then what do you call the whole shitting and pissing on me huh?"

"i'm not doing anything! what are you on about?" before he could respond, he felt a hand on his shoe. he looked down and saw a zombie, covered in so much shit and piss that he must of been hiding at the bottom of the sewage.

Billy fell from the ladder and his knife fell into the sewage. the zombies hands tore through his clothes and he was nude. Rebecca pulled out her hand gun and put 2 into the zombies head. it fell back into the sewage and Billy turned back to Rebecca.

now that Billy was naked, she realised something: Billy's cock was giant! it was at least ten inches and Rebecca was surprised that he could even walk with that between his legs. Rebecca felt something click in her head, then rational Rebecca was gone, replaced with lust Rebecca, a creature that only wishes for self pleasure by any means. she jumped onto Billy and her lips locked onto his, her tongue infiltrating his mouth. what little shreds of clothes on Rebecca were left were ripped off of her body by her own hands. Rebecca felt something pressing against her pussy and saw Billy's giant, erect cock poking into her. she rearranged herself so that when she lowered herself the cock would enter her.

Billy's cock penetrated her, thrusting in and out of her. Billy had finally started to get into it and while her tongue was exploring his mouth his was exploring hers. they were locked in a fierce embrace and Rebecca already felt close to cumming. Billy was close as well, yet when Rebecca came she pulled out of Billy. Billy, having been so close to cumming, looked at her in dismay. Rebecca simply looked at Billy and smiled. then she moved her head down Billy's body until she reached his dick. she licked the tip ever so slightly and then winked at Billy.

she put the dick into her mouth and as she was putting Billy's shaft in her Billy saw movement behind Rebecca. it was one of the zombies, much in the same state as the last zombie, covered in shit and piss. it's giant cock touched Rebecca's ass. Billy grabbed his gun to shoot the thing just as Rebecca made him cum. he dropped the gun into the sewage, Rebecca had cum pour down her throat and the zombie penetrated her ass. This wasn't enough to satisfy Rebecca's lust however, she was only beginning.

while Billy was trying to reach for the gun he felt something go into his ass, and when he looked down he saw Rebecca, putting 2 of her fingers into his ass while the zombie fucked her ass. there was a strange look on Rebecca's face, thought Billy. Billy realised what was strange about her face, her eyes were glowing! Billy realised something else as well. Rebecca's fingers in his ass had made him erect again.

wasting no time, Rebecca put Billy's cock back into her mouth. the zombie in her ass was making her close, yet she wanted to play with Billy a bit more before she came and went back to normal Rebecca. she kept her fingers going in and out of Billy's ass, making his cock quiver in her mouth. Billy was trying to crawl away, Rebecca realised. to stop him from ruining her fun, she put 2 more fingers into him, making the total four. this definitely slowed him down and Billy was on the verge of orgasm. just when relief was about to cum though, Rebecca pulled out. she left her fingers inside however, actually adding her thumb to the mix and Billy realised her plan. she wanted him to come from his ass and all over her.

Billy however, crawled away, Rebecca's fist falling out of his ass and he went to the sewage, desperately searching for the gun to kill the zombie. Rebecca pushed the zombie off of her and crawled on top of Billy, her hand on his head. she pushed his head down into the sewage, covering his face in shit. Billy reached for the gun and he grasped it. Rebecca pulled his face out of the shit and turned his face towards her. she kissed him again, smearing the shit onto her face. Billy felt his body turned around and Rebecca lowered herself onto him once again. he came almost immediately inside of her and she came on him at the same time. Lust Rebecca was then gone, leaving normal Rebecca, her face covered in shit and every one of her holes filled with somethings cum.

"Billy? what just happened?"

"honestly, i think something from those dogs or the zombies got into you and made you a bit horny in the head. at least your eyes aren't glowing anymore. oh shit Rebecca move!" the zombie had started to stumble towards the two naked hero's, it's dick gigantic. Billy used the gun to shoot it's head and it fell dick first into Rebecca's ass. when the zombie's dick had entered her, she felt a large amount of some liquid shoot through her. she pushed the zombie out of her and it fell into the sewage.

Billy and Rebecca stood up, their faces covered in shit and with no clothes on, one of them having a somehow undamaged bag on them, then proceeded to climb the ladder. when they climbed the ladder, it led into a room that could only be part of a mansion.the room was massive, 3 doors on this floor alone leading to different parts of the place. there was a stairway that led to a second floor. the room they were in was lit remarkably well. the walls were covered with expensive looking paintings and on the floor was a rug that had writing on it.

"umbrella research facility? aren't those guys the ones that make the sex drugs and dildos and all that kinda shit?" Billy said.

"oh i wouldn't know." Rebecca said, not wanting to reveal the existence of her sex toy collection.

Rebecca looked up the stairs and saw a painting. this wouldn't affect her if it was just some random face, but this was a face she knew. it was the face of the man that had turned to slugs before her eyes.

"Billy, this place must have something to do with those creatures because that's the guy who turned into slugs before my eyes."

"you're probably right. i say we search this place for some sort of exit or else more zombies may make us regret life. or should i say un-life?" Rebecca gave him a stare that would kill any other man who saw it.

they decided to investigate the second floor. only two of the doors on the second floor was unlocked. inside was a table with books scattered all over it. in the corner was a large coat that Billy wrapped around himself. also in the room was a small shelf, on that shelf was a small crank like object. Rebecca grabbed it and things shot through the window. Rebecca turned to see what it was and realised they were zombie birds. one of them dived straight at Rebecca's mouth and she felt it shit straight into her mouth! her and Billy ran out of the room and Rebecca felt something in her stomach. without warning, Rebecca had shit shooting out of her like a torrent!

it completely splattered Billy and his coat. after about two minutes it stopped and Rebecca was even more humiliated.

"sorry. i just, couldn't stop it."

"honestly, i feel like we should just stop apologising about all this humiliating shit and just agree that whatever happens happens, and it'll never be told to anyone ever. agreed?"

"agreed." they both walked back down the stairs and went to the door on the right door from the stairway. the next room appeared to be some sort of small, dining area with 2 zombies inside. the zombies were dispatched easily and within seconds were on the floor. on a table was a box of ammo for their handguns. in this room were two doors. one door was locked and had the word 'Kitchen' displayed on it. the other door was unlocked however in order to get through it Rebecca and Billy practically had to walk over a body of some poor chap with a very large hole in the back of his pants.

the door led into a hallway that led down two directions. they looked down one way but the path was blocked by steam shooting out at them. the other way however, led into a unlocked door that led into another room. in this room were another two zombies that went down instantly but the thing that caught their attention was the small statue of some type of devil woman. the head and left wing of the statue had broken off somewhere but from what was left you could see a finely crafted model of a woman with very large breasts. Rebecca put it into her bag because it seemed to have some value. also in the room was a shotgun. Billy handed the hunting gun to Rebecca. there was also a ladder leading up somewhere but they decided to go back and investigate more of the first floor.

they got back to the room with the stairs without a hitch and entered the room at the top of the stairs that was unlocked. before they walked up the stairs Rebecca looked at a statue that was atop where the painting of the slug man was. there was almost an overlook that you could walk to on the second floor, and on that overlook was the statue. the statue itself was large and grey. it was a statue of another naked woman, but this woman was decked out in bondage. her legs were separated with an ankle spreader and her face was blindfolded and had a ball gag in her mouth. the thing that interested Rebecca however, were her breasts. the sculptor had put in nipple rings but the rings were connected by a small chain that led through the nipple and down to where it had a golden plate. it almost resembled a scale, Rebecca thought. they went into the next room and it was very large.

there were computers lined up facing a podium with a computer on it. lining the walls were pictures of nude women in various states of bondage but Rebecca was focused on one at the far end of the room. the picture showed a short blond girl that had to be only 18 or 19 having intercourse with a large group of dogs. the thing Rebecca was focused on however was the girls eyes. they seemed to glow in a way. there was a caption below it reading 'miss Trevor enjoys the company of our dogs with our brand new T-virus'.

"whelp, i guess we know what these zombies came from. these guys must've been diddling around with some new sex drug and it had some rather lifeless consequences." Billy said.

"first of all, that was awful but secondly does that mean that i'm going to turn into one of those things?"

"i don't know. your eyes are glowing like this girls however, so maybe for some specific people the drug just makes you a bit horny every now and again. we won't know unless you turn so lets just not think about it alright?" those words both calmed Rebecca and made her more worried at the same time. there was nothing else to do but follow Billy, and that's exactly what she did.

there was a door to the side of them. it was unlocked and was only just visible in the room. they walked through the door into a corridor like area. they turned around the corner straight into two zombies. one of them grabbed Billy but Rebecca shot it straight through the eye. the other zombie was wearing bullet proof armour however, so Billy had to tackle the zombie to the floor while Rebecca shot underneath his mask.

this hallway had 2 doors. one was locked but the other led into a large room. this room had various desks, tables and bookshelves around the room, yet the most interesting part of the room was some form of lift that went to a higher floor. Billy pointed at a large piece of paper that Rebecca realised was a map of this place. on the map the words 'training facility' were crudely scrawled in the top corner. Rebecca took the map and they continued to look around. Billy found a piece of small microfilm. they eventually got closer to the lift and saw that there was room for a crank to be inserted in next to the lift. Billy remembered that crank they had and inserted it into the hole.

"it looks like this lift is only gonna be able to take you Rebecca. if i go with you then no one can crank the thing." Billy said.

"okay then Billy, you wind the crank and i'll see where i end up." Rebecca stepped onto the lift and Billy started turning it. Rebecca was lifted up into another floor, travelling to a new experience that is even weirder than getting fucked by dogs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mansion opens itself to the duo as they attempt to escape. but with new, stranger creatures roaming the halls, what will the pair have to go through to escape?

as Rebecca was transported up into another floor, she heard a noise from above her, in whatever room she was about to reach. it was a strange, alien sound but if Rebecca had to compare it to something it would be like a very loud cricket yet it was also the sound of a scream mixed in with it. Rebecca had no clue what it could be but she wasn't excited for finding out what it was.

the lift stopped at the floor and Rebecca stepped off of the lift. the room was extremely dark, yet Rebecca could see a small candle bouncing off of a series of cogs on the wall. Rebecca realised that she must be in some type of clock tower. Rebecca still heard that sound it was louder and coming from above her. she looked up but without any light, she couldn't see much except something that the candle was bouncing off of. the colour of what the light was bouncing off of appeared to be the same as the gears so that's what she assumed it was.

she looked at a table in this room and saw some ammunition for her gun. she took the ammo and started to walk to the door at the other side of the room when something dropped from the ceiling. Rebecca had heard it thud to the ground and she turned around.

the creature had 6 legs and was very long in width. the thing was around Rebecca's size, if not a little larger. its entire body was covered with some sort of shell. the things face had 2 large eyes, resembling that of a fly's, it also had two protrusions that seemed to have small bumps at the ends of them. the mouth seemed to have a few very small teeth, yet Rebecca could also see something moving around inside of the mouth.

whatever it was, Rebecca didn't care. she aimed her very large hunting gun at the things face and pulled the trigger. now the thing that once resembled an insect resembled a squashed tomato. Rebecca looked around and saw a door at the end of the room. she walked towards it when something else fell from the ceiling. it was another bug, but the thing that made this bug a problem was that it had landed right on top of Rebecca.

"oh shit." Rebecca said as she fell to the ground. the things face was pressed into Rebecca's lower side and Rebecca could see something. the bug seemed to be getting an erection as it's extremely large penis separated from the rest of its body and was pressing into Rebecca's face.

Rebecca tried to keep her legs together but she felt the two protrusions on the things head keeping her legs spread. she looked around for a weapon of some kind, but her guns had both fallen just out of her reach. she looked down to the bugs face and saw something coming out of its mouth. it was another little mouth, this one lacking teeth and almost seeming like a tongue. it started spitting onto Rebecca's vagina and Rebecca squealed. the moment her mouth opened the bug thrust its giant penis down her throat. Rebecca started to feel herself slip away again and then lust Rebecca took over once again.

she felt the bugs second mouth penetrate her vagina and she started rubbing her hands over her nipples. she felt the second mouth go deep inside of her, going so deep she could've sworn it was in her womb. she felt the mouth go inside and outside of her again and again. the penis, however, was currently being treated to all the pleasure that this horny Rebecca's tongue could give. she ran her tongue all over the things shaft and she could feel it start to quiver. she continued what she was doing however and then her mouth was filled with cum. what didn't go down her throat covered her body.

the bug's mouth was still pumping in and out of her, edging Rebecca closer and closer to orgasm but because it had already had it's fun it pulled out from both sides. It started to move away from Rebecca in the direction of the lift. Rebecca, still filled with the need to have something inside of her, crawled after it. before she could get to it, however, she saw her hunting gun laying on the floor and without hesitation grabbed it. she slowly got to her feet and adjusted the gun so the barrel was directly beneath her vagina. she lowered herself onto the gun and it entered her quite easily. it seems that the work of the last few creatures had adjusted how much Rebecca could take.

Rebecca got about half of the gun into her before she had to stop. then she started moving up and down, trying to replicate the feeling that she had received from the insect. after a few moments of this Rebecca finally managed to get her orgasm, filling the gun with her cum. Rebecca laid down on the floor and started licking all of the cum that had spilt onto the floor. It tasted amazing in Rebecca's lust fuelled mind and that simply made her horny again. the bug had also gotten horny again as she saw it begin moving back out of the shadows with another erect dick. It moved to Rebecca's back and entered her. this time it made no attempts of foreplay, it just thrust in and out of her, making Rebecca feel like she was this bugs new fucktoy.

the bug took quite a while before it came, and by the time it had Rebecca had lost control of her bowels and was currently covering the bug with her shit. the thing finally came inside of her once compared to the three orgasms she had already had. Rebecca finally fell, her lust depleted, replaced with the original version who just realised that she had let a bug fuck her twice and used a very large gun as a dildo. the bug, however, wanted to leave her a parting gift. it pulled out of her and lowered its ass onto her mouth. Rebecca couldn't even close her mouth in time before a long and thick amount of shit started pouring from the bug's mouth. it filled her mouth and she was forced to swallow it all, tears streaking down her face.

the bug went back into the shadows and Rebecca laid there for 20 or so minutes. she finally stood up, covered in a mix of tears, cum and shit. she grabbed her gun and started to move on. the bug came back for another go but she blasted it with her lead.

Rebecca walked through the door that she was going through originally. the door lead to an outside area, rain pelting from above. the area had a fountain in the middle of it, and of course, it was sculpted after a penis with the water representing cum. Rebecca was about to continue her walk outside when she heard a crow call. She turned to the direction and saw them. 5 more of the crows that had broken through the windows before.

Rebecca raised her hunting gun towards them and took out 3 of the five in one shot. the other two dived towards Rebecca but her second shot got them both. she continued onward, to a door that lead back inside the mansion. this new room was very hard to describe. The floor was tiled, and there were holes on one side of the room that made the room resemble a pool room. There was however no water in these two pool like holes, instead seeming to only contain cages. something inside one of the cages caught Rebecca's eye and she stepped down into the pool. she approached the cage and realised that the thing that had caught her eye was a key. the cage was too small to allow her too put her hand through, and too heavy for her to lift. she looked at the chain that was attached to the cage and traced it back up the pool and over to a lever on the wall. When Rebecca pulled the lever, the cage lifted but when she let go the cage immediately dropped down.

Rebecca walked towards a door on the side of the room but her progress was blocked by a barricade that was blocking the door. the barricade was attached to twin statues that were modelled after naked women because this place really needed more statues of nude women and the barricade itself was actually meant to be a wooden horse. Rebecca turned around and noticed a stairwell leading down. she travelled down the stairs, walking past a door and she came to a door that was looked from her side. she unlocked the door and walked through, realising that she had just walked back into the main hall, the statue of the woman still standing.

she also remembered something else, Billy. she pulled out her talkie and spoke into it.

"Hey Billy, I just looped around to the main hall, think you could meet me here?"

"Okay, I'll get back there." Billy began to walk back to the main hall, but he was stopped by a zombie. the zombie was a female, with long legs and brunette hair. Billy took out his gun and killed the zombie with a headshot. the sound of the gun rang throughout the room, and the 5 zombies in a nearby hallway started to shuffle in. they were all female except for one zombie in the back.

Billy raised his weapon towards the zombies and fired, hitting a female zombie in the head. Billy attempted to put distance between himself and the 4 zombies but he tripped on the body of the first zombie he had shot. the zombies continued moving towards Billy. He reached for his weapon but found it had slid away from him. a female zombie fell onto Billy, its mouth filled with drool and eyes lacking thought. it grinded its vagina against Billy's groin, making him moan. when he moaned the zombie moved in closer and released its drool into Billy's mouth with one extremely sloppy kiss.

the drool filled Billy with a strange feeling, and he felt his dick begin to get extremely erect. another zombie moved down to his dick and without warning began to suck on it. the blowjob filled Billy with an extreme amount of pleasure, one which he had never felt before. the last two zombies, a man and a woman, fell onto the first two zombies, making the zombie blowing Billy off go even deeper. Billy released his seed into the zombie's throat, not even realising that he was close to cumming.

the zombie who had taken his seed released his dick and moved away, letting another of the female zombies to take its place. this zombie however used its vagina to receive his somehow still erect dick. his dick went into the zombies strangely warm insides, being pumped in and out. the zombie who was kissing Billy released him, lines of spit and drool connecting their mouths. the male zombie moved down onto Billy when he realised something. the once male zombie had begun to grow large breasts! that didn't affect its extremely large dick from growing erect however, and Billy felt the zombies dick push its way into Billy's mouth.

it pulled in and out of Billy's mouth, the spit lubricating the dick so that it could go faster and faster. The male zombie, the female zombie and Billy came at the same time, causing Billy's throat to be filled with cum. the two zombies moved off of Billy. He attempted to push the zombies away from him, moving the male one to the ground. the rest of the zombies moved back onto Billy, one of the female ones even raising its ass into Billy's face.

Billy felt a blast of warm air in his face, realising the zombie just farted on him. the zombie's ass began puckering above him, and Billy realised what was about to happen. Billy sealed his mouth shut and began trying to squirm away, but the other female zombies held him there. when they noticed his mouth was closed, Billy felt his legs being moved upwards.

Billy felt something force its way into his butt, and he realised the male zombie had penetrated him. the moment it entered him his mouth opened, then the zombies shit began falling down from the zombies hole into Billy's mouth. it filled his mouth with a terrible taste, and as it began to enter him he heard a sound. it was a loud bang. then another bang, then another. the final shot rang through the room and Billy realised that the zombies around him had all stopped moving. Billy moved away from the now defeated zombies and looked up at his saviour.

It was Rebecca, as naked and filthy looking as Billy,her gun in her hands.

"you look like shit." Rebecca reached her hand out. Billy grabbed it and got ready for what was next.


End file.
